


G Gundam: veux-tu m'épouser

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: G Gundam
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: George De Sand has decided to ask his girlfriend, Emmie Lincoln, for her hand in marriage. The two have been close friends, dating three of the four years they've known each other and their courtship/relationship has gotten serious. So enjoy some happy, sappy feelings!!





	G Gundam: veux-tu m'épouser

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of French Words: 
> 
> veux-tu m'épouser ('will you marry me?')  
> merveilleux ('wonderful')  
> je t'aime pour toujours ('i love you forever')  
> mon chéri/mon cherie ('my darling') 
> 
> \- -  
> Emmie Lincoln & her family/her cousin Herriette (mentioned) (c) Mine  
> Allenby Beardsley (mentioned) (c) G Gundam

The spring weather seemed to be causing some disillusion among the masses as a warm summer like breeze, and more than a fair share of sunshine. It was an uprising against the cold and dreary rainy weather the last few days. The plants seemed to agree with the overall change of pace however and stood up to greet the blue skies of France as though raising their petal shaped heads for a kiss. George De Sand also agreed with this weather as he sat outside with a cup of tea and the newspaper. But his focus wasn’t on what was in front of him, the words on the paper getting muddled and lost as his mind began to wander. 

He was generally one not to be so lackadaisical or for a better term, so far-away these days. He was usually so focused and favored his mind not to daydream while reading or enjoying himself. But in all honesty, he actually had a good reason to be so lost while gazing far off. His hand slipping beneath his chin and resting his elbows upon the table. His violet eyes not looking at anything in particular. He didn’t even care to push a strand of his hair back into place behind his ear as the wind picked up a little. No. George was too busy smiling to himself and thinking of his dearest Emmie to care about anything else. 

In his far off thoughts, something came to mind. Something he had kept note of long ago. Had it nearly been three years already? Three years ago to the very day, that was fast approaching in present time, he had finally gotten the courage to ask Emmie Lincoln out. It was scandalizing to call it something like ‘going steady’ or something to that effect. His and Emmie’s relationship was a romantic courtship. They had made love a fair few times since but it was more than that. It was more than just dating someone and having a physical relationship. Theirs was emotional and loving, knowing they were never alone. It was about opening up and being understanding. There was something in those green jeweled eyes of hers that made him feel safe. The nightmares didn’t seem to rear their ugly heads as much or as often. Not when she was near him. 

Closing his eyes, he thought of her holding him as he laid awake but sleep would come almost as soon as he felt her soft breath against the collar of his neck. Her embrace keeping him safe. The nightmares of the dark gundam, of Mirabeau and Gentle Chapman seemed to run away with their tails between their legs as soon as Emmie showed up there to protect him. One dream in particular had been strange at best. The dark gundam was trying to recapture him with DG cells and Emmie had appeared in Gundam Rose and fought to save him. He was scared of the DG cells taking over him but the minute he was back in her arms they had disappeared one by one. She had made everything better. He had privately wept in her arms waking from those dreams, only calming down as her fingers ran through his hair, her voice telling him it was alright, that she was there and nothing could harm him. 

_“George?”_

_Hm?_

He thought he heard Emmie calling to him, her voice sweeping through his head but then her voice changed and it caused him to open his eyes quickly and realize his name was being said over and over but more in concern and maybe….amusement? _Amusement?_ He sat up, moving his right arm a little, upsetting his cup of tea. He himself felt rattled as well. He was never one to be caught off guard and he quickly turned around in his seat, his elbow hitting the patio table and his tea spilling into it’s saucer once more. He frowned, berating himself for acting so foolishly. He glanced down at the table and then back towards the direction of the voice that had spoken. 

Princess Marie Louise was standing on the back patio steps of his home looking rather amused and giggling behind her hand. She wasn’t dressed in her usual pink princess attire. She wore a more casual outfit but one that still fit for her style. It seemed like she had adopted the look of a more casual business princess these days. George stood up quickly to greet her. Having not heard anyone approach him. Marie laughed again, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Oh George”, She sighed with a friendly beam, “Sorry to startle you like I did. Raymond let me in and said he had to run a few errands”, she gave pause to look him over, “Daydreaming again I see”.

A flush raced across George’s face and he seemed taken aback, “I--I suppose you caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting company”, he then bowed his head, “My apologies Miss Marie Louise. I should have been more alert. A knight should be more aware of his surroundings--”

Marie waved her hand as she approached him, “It’s quite alright. No harm done. I am a princess who can take care of herself you know”, she paused again and looked around as though expecting someone else to show up out of thin air, “Is Emmie around by any chance?” 

This question had often surprised George but he had slowly grown accustomed to hearing it ever so frequently the past couple of years. “I’m afraid she is not. Mademoiselle Beardsley has taken Miss Lincoln for a shopping spree and lunch while she is here visiting”. 

This answer seemed to dampen Marie’s mood as her smile faded a little, though she still maintained a rather polite expression. She had grown quite attached to Emmie, despite past feelings. Sure she had been jealous and more than a little envious that a non-princess had captured George’s heart but after getting to know her and knowing she had not meant to step on any toes in regards to her own feelings towards George, Marie had stopped her childish and immature thoughts of wanting to dislike her. The girls had talked for a long time and even though Emmie wasn’t looking to patch things up all in one evening, it had been a start. Since then, Marie had looked to the older girl as a big sister and thought Emmie made a perfect princess for George on the grounds that Emmie was everything a princess _should be_ , not just have the title.

“Is something the matter Miss Marie Louise?” George asked, hoping he hadn’t said anything to upset her.  
“No”, Marie smiled, “I was just hoping to take Emmie to lunch myself. My father and I are here on Earth for a few days and I figured she’d be around. But I suppose I can catch her next time”, she gave George a look however, “So how is your relationship going anyway? You two are always together”.

George’s cheeks flushed once more, “It’s merveilleux”, the question was so personal and he wasn’t sure how to answer it in a way that would satisfy her. He smiled tho, more to himself than to her, “And as I have already stated, she’s out with--”

“Yes, yes. I know but why aren’t you with her?” Marie wanted to know, “You’re sitting here drinking tea and reading the newspaper, alone. Why didn’t you ask her to lunch or ask her to stay here with you?” 

He became a little serious, placing his hand over his heart as though he were about to swear an oath, “Miss Lincoln has a social life outside of myself and I wish her to be happy and seek out friendships and to be able to confide in others. Miss Beardsley was gracious enough to call her this morning and I was able to spend time with her before she left”. 

Marie crossed her arms as though this comment had offended her, “So she’s your roommate? Is that all she is?”

George stared at her, rather scandalized, “I’m sorry if I have caused any offense but I’m not entirely sure why you’re interrogating me. My relationship with Miss Lincoln is private but rest assured I do not think of her as someone I share just four walls and a roof with”.

He couldn’t quite grasp where this was suddenly coming from. She wasn’t angry or upset, her body language told him that alone but there was just a tone in her voice that seemed to be a bit irritated. He wasn’t sure why or what caused this. Sure Marie Louise was always spunky and forthcoming and held nothing back but maybe this was just another thing about women that flew over his head all together. Marie continued to stand with her arms folded. 

“Do you honestly believe you can pull one over on me, George De Sand? Sitting here with your tea and newspaper. Acting as though everything is fine. You’re daydreaming about her. You’re daydreaming about your future”. 

“I suppose you could say that”, George lifted an eyebrow, curious as to where this was going, “But I hardly think a knight’s business is anyone’s concern--”

“Are you or are you not going to ask Emmie to marry you?” Marie Louise cut to the chase since this conversation was starting to borderline go over George’s head and his obliviousness was starting to show. 

A noise, which he could not describe even if he could find the right words to do so, escaped George’s throat. Yes, the idea of marriage had crossed his mind. They had known each other for four years, three of which they had been dating for and Emmie had moved in with him and Raymond not that long ago. 

“Well I suppose I have spent some time going over the idea”, George answered carefully, placing one hand on his arm to rest it there, “I will of course ask for her hand when the time comes”, he glanced off to the side, “I just need some time to think it over, it’s not something a gallant knight just jumps into”. 

Marie Louise’s arms fell to her side as she stared at him dead on, “George De Sand, don’t you think this courtship has gone on long enough?!”, her tone of voice both surprised him and herself, but she continued, reigning herself in to try and keep her tone even, “You can’t just sit here and wait like most knights, carrying on like you do! Do you want some other knight coming along and swooping in, winning her hand and asking her to marry them?! Emmie Lincoln was luckier than most to get your attention! What if Neo France asks for your services again?! Which would you choose? Would you really choose your honor over the heart of the woman who gave up going back to her family for you? Would you really do that to her?!” 

A beat of silence followed this little speech. George could do nothing but stare at the blonde young woman, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Shock filling him and a shiver running down his spine. He had to admit she was in the right to call him out like this. Sure it was unlady like but when had she ever done something by the book? She was speaking from the heart after all. And her thoughts and opinions mattered. And he knew she didn’t think him selfish or anything disgusting of the sort but she was worried about his priorities and she had every right to be. He made promises as a knight and doing his duty as one. So this of course caused George to realize perhaps she had a point. Where his priorities lay now after all has been said and done. 

“No”, George finally answered, “Emmie has been nothing but courteous and kind to me, loving and supportive. She has chosen me and our relationship over returning to the colony to be with her parents. I can’t thank her enough for being so understanding to my foolish ways and my dedication to my country”, he shook his head, “A knight shouldn’t keep his lady waiting but I’m sure if Neo France wished to request my services for another Gundam tournament, I do know Emmie would be at my side regardless. But I do choose her of course”, he added, letting his shoulders relax.

Marie smiled rather big, “Well I’m glad to hear that, George. I knew you loved her. You just needed someone to wake you up that’s all”, with a flourish, she turned around, waving back towards the set of french doors, “Oh Raymond!” She chimed in loudly with a sing-song voice. 

“Raymond?” George raised his eyebrows in confusion, “But I thought you said he went out to run errands”, his voice was quiet as he spoke. 

Raymond stepped outside, seeing that the coast was clear for him to be able to do so. He knew better than to divulge personal information on George and his relationship with Emmie and this, in part, made him only took a few steps, keeping his distance. 

“Raymond, what is the meaning of this?” The ginger frenchman wanted to know.

“My apologies master George. The princess and I were talking and I figured if you couldn’t talk to me, you could most certainly talk to her”, Raymond explained, holding out his hands, “You seem so closed off lately and even now you sit alone while Miss Lincoln is out having lunch. I know there’s no cause for alarm but you can see why I seemed worried. I wish you and Miss Lincoln all the happiness in the world but Marie Louise has a point--”

“And eavesdropping too, I see”, George smiled at his butler, folding his arms.

“Well, you can’t blame an old butler now can you?” Raymond chuckled, “Again my apologies for butting in”, he bowed his head to George, standing up straight to regard the princess, “Your car has pulled up, Miss Marie Louise”.

“Ah yes, I should get going”, Marie smiled, “Now that my job here is done”.

“Wha---what? What do you mean….?” George stared at her and then Raymond. 

Marie Louise gave him a quick hug before turning to hurry up the steps towards the french doors, waving at him as she went, “Sorry George! I hope you can forgive me! Raymond can explain I’m sure!” And with that she disappeared from their sight through the double doors.

Raymond turned back towards George after a moment or so, waiting until they heard the car pull away from out front, a soft horn of departure sounding and then silence. He cleared his throat and placed his arms behind his back. George looked both confused and uncertain as he looked to him for guidance. 

“Raymond I’m unsure as to what you and Marie Louise were up to but I’d prefer to be spoken to before you go telling others of my personal life”, George told him, “Doesn’t anyone believe my love for Miss Lincoln to be genuine? Do they truly believe that my affections are all for not? And yes I most certainly was blindsided by this tag team of which I do not appreciate”. 

“George, you know nobody here believes that or feels that way. Most of all you know I don’t”, Raymond approached him, reaching him and placing his hands on his arms in a fatherly gesture, “And that was not the intent of our plan in any case. I saw you go into your mother’s jewelry box not that long ago. I didn’t want to say anything but hearing….hearing you tell Marie about asking Miss Lincoln to marry you--”

George closed his eyes, “Yes. My grandmother’s engagement ring. My mother had it in her jewelry box. What I told Marie was true and genuine as well, about asking Emmie to marry me. I had been in there looking at it and it never properly crossed my mind at the time. But I’d always intended to propose”, he smiled, opening his eyes and looking at his butler, his friend, a father figure, “But there’s more to it than just simply asking for her hand. I can’t do it just because I can or want to. There’s got to be meaning and care and responsibility. There’s her feelings to consider as well. A knight can’t be selfish and rush in to rescue a princess just because he can or wants to. Women are capable of handling themselves. Sure it’s a chivalrous right as a knight to serve and protect but we don’t deserve that right, not until we hear their feelings on the matter”. 

Raymond chuckled again, not out rudeness or believing his words to be funny, on the contrary, he knew George was serious. No. He was chuckling because it was just like the young man to jump to his beliefs as a knight, as a man of pride and actions. “Emmie Lincoln didn’t fall in love with Gundam Rose, master George. She fell in love with you. I’m more than sure she knows your code of honor and is aware of your chivalry and how much she means to you. Not all women are the same however. Miss Lincoln could very well be looking for some sort of direction and needs to know you’re thinking the same things she is and that it’s alright to think of those things. Her family is up on the colony of Neo America. She’s been the guest of Master Crockett and his crew for a couple of years before moving in here with us”, Raymond then set one hand on George’s shoulder, “I understand where you’re coming from but sometimes it’s okay to be spontaneous”, he gave him a kind smile. 

George took this time to listen rather than respond, pursing his lips together. He made note of everything Raymond was telling him, what Marie Louise had told him. His eyes were open to all of this of course. Maybe it did take longer for his head to wrap around the bigger picture rather than what was happening in the moment but he understood what they were telling him loud and clear. He placed his hand upon Raymond’s shoulder in turn, “Thank you Raymond. I know your intentions were true and noble. And you just wanted me to hear what I needed to. But this isn’t just about me. And I’ve known that from the start. I know what I must do in order to be sure I am fit enough to be someone Emmie deserves. But there’s still her feelings I need to take into consideration also”.

“What are you going to do then?” Raymond asked curiously. 

“I need to speak with Chibodee Crocket”, George turned away from his butler and breathed deeply, going to the patio table and picking up his long forgotten cup of tea, “I need to seek his council on this matter and since I can not ask her parents or her uncle their permission to ask her hand in marriage, I feel as though Chibodee would be her next of kin, so to speak”.

“So….so you’re going through with it?” Raymond was nearly dancing on the toes of his feet, leaning forward with hands wringing together, trying to keep his excitement contained.

The young man tilted his head back, gazing up at the passing clouds, he sighed deeply and smiled as the sunlight danced across his face. It felt like Emmie’s fingers caressing his cheek. How much he wished he could feel her touch and move his face into the palm of her hand right about now, to know everything was okay and that he wasn’t over thinking the matters at hand. “My head and my heart have been in two very different places as of late. I have always known I wanted to ask her but point a and point b don’t always make a straight line. I over complicate the situation and make it worse for myself. Marie Louise was right, I can not afford to let my lady love be spirited away by another if I do not act”, he turned back to Raymond, flourishing on his heel, “And my heart is telling me to act and go to her on bended knee. Would Robin Hood forsake Maid Marian and choose his own selfish pride? Nay! He would fight for her and love her until the end of his days!” 

He raised the cup of tea he was holding and toasted before taking a sip from it. Raymond stared wide eyed in response before George himself realized that the tea was cold. He could not bring himself to spit it out and instead, against his better judgement, swallowed it before quietly handing the cup to his friend. Pressing a hand to his forehead in his own embarrassment and shock that he would be so careless. Raymond just chuckled, pressing his hand onto his back for comfort.

“Let’s go talk with Mister Crocket, shall we?” He offered in response. 

“Yes, yes of course”, George smiled weakly, still flushing from his own mistake. 

____________________________________________________________

Based on the amount of tourists mingling up and down the street of Main, it was no secret which hotel Chibodee Crocket was staying at while he was on his vacation. George used the car phone to call up Chibodee’s room as to not catch his best friend by surprise. In fact, George was even worried he was butting in and interrupting his friend’s downtime. Shirley had picked up and let George know she’d give Chibodee the message. Also advising George to use a side door instead due to the crowd outside. Catherine and Janet met him by the side door that was indicated and took him to Shirley, who was waiting in the lobby. 

“Honestly, it’s just easier this way. We vacationed in Hong Kong last year and it was a nightmare. Apparently everyone still remembers us”, Shirley told him, half jokingly. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Janet wanted to know.

Catherine leaned on Janet’s shoulder, “Yeah, is everything okay with you and Emmie?”

“Miss Lincoln and I are doing splendidly”, George told them with a soft smile, “In fact, that’s why I’m here to talk to Chibodee--”  
Bunny, who had been waiting for them by the elevator, heard him and moved quickly, “Hold up! Are you saying---”, her eyes glittered behind her glasses, fingers laced together under her chin. “Are you going to ask Emmie to marry youuuuu?” 

This was followed by, just not Bunny, but also by Catherine, and Janet as well. All three girls grinned happily, all sighing in unison. 

“Girls, girls”, Shirley chuckled, though she had to admit it was rather adorable, “Leave the poor man alone. Look, if what he says is true then obviously he’s here on behalf of Chibodee’s blessing. Is that what I’m hearing?” she crossed her arms and looked at George. 

George awkwardly flushed, “That is a correct statement, yes”. 

Three of the four ladies grabbed him by the arms and, much to his distress and protests of being able to enter the elevator of his own free will, found himself being hugged and quickly pulled into said elevator. Shirley stepping in after them and declaring, “Going up?” with a wave of her finger and pressing the elevator button. Luckily, upon arriving to said floor, they just gave him the room number and which way to go instead of strong arming him all the way there. As he headed to Chibodee’s hotel room, George straightened his coat a little and tried to go over what he wanted to say. Stopping in front of the room number they had given him, he stood in the hallway. He had never done this before so he didn’t know the protocol or how to even start. 

_‘Knocking on the door is probably be an adequate place to start’_ , he thought to himself.

George had barely knocked when the door opened and Chibodee stepped out. He was just in his t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He had a wade of money in his hand and looked up from counting it. 

“Oh hiya, George-y boy! I thought you were room service!” Chibodee laughed. 

George stared at him for a moment, eyes blinking in surprise, “Didn’t the young ladies inform you I was arriving?”

“Yeah, Shirley said you called but didn’t tell me when you were coming over”, Chibodee’s dark eyebrows raised slightly, “Those girls really know how to keep a man in the dark”, he sighed and stepped back, waving for George to come in, “You can keep me company while I wait for my meal”. 

George stepped into the hotel room, walking across to sit in the chair that was seated at the small desk against the wall. Chibodee crossed the large room and turned off the TV before planting himself on the bed. He tossed George a small water from his side table and and was rather impressed how well the other male caught it. 

“I won’t mince words. I’m hoping to not take up any of your time but I wish to talk to you about something important”, George got straight to the point of his visit.

“Well you do cut right to the chase don’t ya?”, Chibodee commented, “So what’s the big secret? Shirley said as much when you left your message”, he gave a pause, “Is that why ya didn’t bring Emmie with you? You two are usually, annoyingly attached at the hip”.

“Emmie is having lunch with Miss Beardsley”, George continued, “But that’s why I’m here”, he set the small bottle of water on the desk, setting his hands against his legs, “I need to know something but I feel like I’m intruding on her personal thoughts, her personal space without her permission. It goes against a knight’s code as you know. And I’m sure you yourself can’t break a promise--”

“Will ya just spill it already! Yeessh! It’s like waitin’ on a spy film for the good guy to show up while some joker is monologuing about a baked potato he ate”, came the retort, “If you’re wondering if Emmie has ever said anything about you, trust me, I’ve heard more about you than I have about Elvis!” Chibodee threw up his hands dramatically, “She’s crazy about ya! I don’t know what’s in that French water of yours but that girl is smitten. It’s kinda annoying actually”, he grinned at his friend, “C’mon, Neo-France! You can tell me! I promise won’t say a single word to anyone”.

George blushed and looked away from him for a moment. Half considering if this was a good idea or not. This was a lot harder than he anticipated but then again, what kind of knight would be if he ran away now? He fought in all of those gundam matches. He just wasn’t sure how to even form a coherent sentence that made sense. He grabbed the bottle of water and drank from it. Chibodee watched him closely, wondering what had gotten the ginger haired jack of diamonds so flustered. 

“Look if you’re worried, she didn’t say anything bad. If that’s what got your precious ginger locks in a twist”, Chibodee continued, “She said the relationship is going good and she’s happy. She’s head over feet for ya”, he drank from his own bottle of water, pausing to keep an eye on George. 

George got up from the chair and went to the window, standing stoic and keeping his back to Chibodee. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he had to take the plunge. He had to rip off the bandaid. Pretty words and babble weren’t going to be enough. His mind was on fire as it was and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I want to ask Emmie to marry me”, George stated. 

Chibodee, who had taken a drink of his water just seconds before, suddenly found himself spitting it back out and coughing. “Warn a guy why don’t ya!” he remarked, finally being able to sit up fully again, “All jokes aside, I’m happy for ya! Really!”  
George turned to his friend, “Her parents are on the Neo American colony and I don’t know where her uncle is in regards to his whereabouts. You are as close to next of kin to Emmie”, he placed a hand against his chest, “So as a knight, it is my duty to seek permission and blessing from a family member before I propose”.

Placing the cap back onto his water, Chibodee let the bottle fall away next to him before slipping to sit on the edge of the bed, scratching the back of his head, “I don’t know what to tell ya. I’m honored. Flattered even. But to be perfectly honest you could have just rung up her cousin. Heriette is datin’ Bunny after all. She could’a helped you out. Emmie has Bunny’s number--” 

George stared at him for a long time before moving towards him, dropping down on one knee, bowing his head, “As Neo America’s gundam fighter, as the Queen of Hearts of the shuffle alliance, as my best friend, and as Emmie Lincoln’s pseudo brother, I beg of you, please. Please bestow upon me your blessing. I, George De Sand, Neo France’s gundam fighter, the Jack of Diamonds of the shuffle alliance, request permission to ask miss Lincoln’s hand in marriage”.

Chibodee sat in puzzlement. He was unsure how to even answer or how to even proceed. Part of him felt as though the other had lost his mind. He wished to stand up, to move or do anything, to say anything. Even crack a joke. But George was serious about this and if George was serious, so was he. He took a long sigh, “I gotta ask ya one thing before I can give ya my blessing”. 

“And what’s that?” George wished to know, raising his head so their eyes made contact. 

“Why do you want to marry Emmie? And don’t give me that hoity toity knight bullcrap either. Your honor, your duty, your whatever. You sound like you did on the battlefield”, Chibodee told him, he sat back, arms crossed and head down as he closed his eyes in a serious fashion, “Listen, when the girls found Emmie she was alone in a country she didn’t know anything about. If we hadn’t found her, Wong or Master Asia or even the dark gundam could’a found her. I took her in just as I did the girls before her. Emmie became my responsibility. Yeah I was kinda annoyed she chose you all of people but I let it pass because you and I became close and you’re my best friend. But that doesn’t mean you get a complete pass either. I need to know Emmie isn’t going to end up alone again”, his voice softened and he looked George in the eye, “None of us will be around forever and I need to know Emmie will be safe”. 

George’s eyes grew big and began to tear up. His jaw slackened, biting his bottom lip, bowing his head to hide the shame he felt for breaking down so easily but he couldn’t help it. His body felt light and it brought him down to kneel on the floor. His palms resting against the carpet. His heart had crumbled at Chibodee’s words, which were now mixed in with those of Marie Louise’s and even Raymond’s. All three had given him their own opinions but he couldn’t take it. He cried in anguish against the floor of the hotel. 

“I came all this way to ask you for your blessing because you’re the only one who understands. I confinded my feelings to you about her years ago and you said you’d tell her for me if I did not tell her myself. I admit I might be slow on the uptake and don’t always notice things that come naturally to others, this is true. But for once I don’t think any of you see my heart that I wear on my sleeve. The one I kept close to myself for years. Nothing as simple as love or romance could ever distract me”, George breathed deeply, shutting his eyes to keep the tears from flowing too fast, “But Emmie….Emmie showed me it’s okay to be afraid and how love is something you experience on more than one emotional level”, his whole body was shaking now as he tried to keep his throat from getting too tight, “I was asked if I would ever choose my pride over her and my answer is no. No I would not. I would never”, he shook his head, “I would fight for her, I would use every ounce of energy to keep her safe”, he let out a few anguish sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks, “My nightmares have gotten bad but she makes them go away….she makes it safe to breathe and feel better again…” 

George shot his head up to look at Chibodee, tears burning against his cheeks,“You want to know why I wish to ask for Emmie’s hand?! Ever since we battled the devil gundam up in space I’ve been struggling. It was getting easier and and easier to just bury myself and nearly lose six to eight hours of sleep, if that. I’ve been afraid of getting lost in myself, I felt like nothing mattered. Not even my love for my own country. I was harsh and did not give her the best version of myself when she tried to talk to me and I admit my mistakes, we’re all human after all but I still worry I may have run her off for good”, he paused, trying to take as many breaths as possible, “How could I honestly ask her to marry me knowing I dumped all of this onto her? She doesn’t know everything. Just a few things”, he sniffed, trying to regain the strength to even sit up on his knees, “But how….how can I….”

“How can you give them that kind of baggage?” Chibodee’s voice was far away, quiet, “How can you trust they’ll still love you the next morning and pick you back up?” he gave a chuckle now, sighing, putting on a brave face, “It’s a risk, one ya gotta take”, he leaned down and helped George up, taking him by the wrists and smiling, “But ya can’t take that risk if you’re blubbering here on my hotel room floor now can ya?”. He helped sit George on the bed, standing before him, “Look, I understand fully well what kind of baggage you carry. I know how it feels to be scared to share it but I know it’s doin’ you no good carrying it by yourself. We’re a team, damn it! Let me carry your baggage for ya until you’re ready to tell Emmie”. 

He held his hand out to George. George had pulled himself together, wiping his face with the back of his hand before taking the hand that Chibodee offered to him. The former helped the latter to his feet and gripped his shoulders with enthusiasm. George smiled in return, despite feeling ashamed for his behavior. 

“Thank you, Chibodee”, George nodded, “I...I apologize that you had to see that side of me”. 

“No apologies necessary. Besides I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to get on my high horse before. Emmie means a lot to each of us but she’s like family and to be honest, I’d be more afraid of the gals than me”, Chibodee laughed, “Relax neo-France, lighten up”, he grinned with beaming cheeks, “You have my full and total support”, he grabbed George’s hand, cupping it in both of his, “You have my blessing to ask Emmie to marry ya. Now go get engaged before I tell her you proposed to me first”, he gave a joking wink. 

George’s heart swelled and he even laughed at the inappropriate jab, “You have my thanks, Monsieur Crockett”, he turned as he took his leave, “Your friendship means a great deal to me as well”. 

“Don’t mention it”, Chibodee gave him a thumbs up. 

__________________________________________________

The blue sky from earlier had slowly turned a shade of faded purple and bright peach pink at some point in the hours that followed. Emmie returned home to find George sitting with a book in the living room. Setting down her two shopping bags, she went to greet him as he approached her. He took her hands and kissed them, smiling at her warmly. 

“And how was your afternoon out?” George wanted to know. 

Emmie blushed as he gazed at him, “It was fun. I enjoyed visiting with Allenby. How was yours by the way? Were you able to relax like you wanted?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“More or less”, He waved a hand, moving to stand behind her, “I have a---”, he blushed, “I have a bit of a surprise for you but I can’t let you see what is”, he placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Oh?” Emmie’s green eyes brightened. She quickly shut her eyes and covered them with her hands, “Please lead the way”, she giggled. 

George found her giddiness adorable and helped maneuver her through the living room, back through the hallway and towards the sitting room that overlooked the backyard. He smiled, half watching where he was going and half watching her trying not to peek. Often softly tsking her teasingly not to look. Over the steps, onto the patio and out into the sprawling lawn he took her. Leading her through a maze of rose bush after rose bush until they were standing in the middle of the garden. Various flowers and colors surrounded them. George dropped his hands from her shoulders and guided her hands away from her face. 

“You can look now”, George spoke softly. 

Emmie opened her eyes to find that they were standing near a wide spread checkered picnic blanket with a basket sitting at the corner. Two glasses and a bottle of wine as well. A small radio was set up on a iron flower pot stand just nearby. The radio was playing a light classical melody that she could not place at the moment. Her eyes fell to her feet to find the ground around them was littered with dozens upon dozens of rose petals. 

“What---”, Emmie went to ask breathlessly as she turned to her boyfriend. She found that he was standing a few paces away from her now. She hadn’t felt him move away from her at all in fact. “George--” 

“Each petal is for every day I’ve loved you”, George answered as he gazed at her, gesturing with his hands, “For every day I count my own blessings. I thought helping my fellow shuffle alliance members save the world would be enough for a knight’s happy ending, including bringing honor to my country. But you were there right beside me the whole time and I was blind to you for so long. You just wanted my friendship and to reach out to me. I suppose you understand what all of us had been through, what we’ve gone through”, he stared downwards for a time before glancing back to her, “But you’ve been patient and loving and I can’t thank you enough for that”. 

He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, “You have to know how much you mean to me, how much you’ve helped. When I’ve laid awake at night when the nightmares won’t back away….I….I feel safe when I glance over at you asleep next to me. Even in my dreams you’re the one coming to rescue me”, he shook his head, smiling, “I feel foolish for how I feel but the truth is….I feel even more so not telling you. I always held myself back but perhaps part of me was afraid of scaring you away...”

“My knight”, Emmie smiled softly, her cheeks flushing brightly, holding his hands back in return, “You can always come to me if you need to. I doubt anything you tell me will scare me off. I thought the Gundam Tournament would just be one last hoorah and that would be that. But ever since Neo Hong Kong I count my own blessings I found you and the others. I didn’t fully understand what you’ve been through but I strived to be grasp and sympathize as much as I could and to be a shoulder you could always count on”, she paused for a moment, “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you the first time I met you but I did. And I didn’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings back either. In fact, I would have gladly been happy to just be your friend”, she beamed at him, “George De Sand, love makes us do crazy things and nothing could ever stop me from being with you or being your friend. Love is about friendship after all and how much we care for each other. My heart will always be yours no matter the circumstances. If we hadn’t become a couple, even then I would still support you and help you. You’re one of my best friends and I--” 

George’s eyelashes became light with tears, listening to her speak from her heart. His cheeks twitched, causing his mouth to go slack for a minute or two. His heart was pounding in his chest with every sentence spoken. She was right though. _Love did make people do crazy things after all_. He’d apologize for his actions later but in mid-sentence,George leaned in, capturing her lips with a steady yet passionate grace. Emmie was caught off guard but quickly kissed him back before he pulled away. Her green eyes blinked up at his violet ones. 

“My apologies for my rash behavior”, George was flustered again, “It’s unbecoming of a knight but I couldn’t help myself”, he let go of her, rubbing his arm, cheeks flushing near to the color of his hair, “My heart will always belong to you, Emmie Lincoln. I can’t deny that nor would I ever. It is a relief to hear you would have loved me regardless of our status, be it friends or in a relationship”, he looked towards her with a smile, “These past three years feel like a dream and it’s as though you’ve been here forever, even before our courtship. Whenever I look to the sky, to the colonies, to my gundam, to the colors of my country, I envision your smile in each of those things. I may not have known you before we met in Neo Hong Kong but assure you the past does not matter to me, as I have stated, it feels as though your presence has always been here”. 

It was Emmie’s turn to feel her own eyelashes become damp as she too blinked back tears, a lump in her throat that was not present before. Her own heartstrings pulling as she gazed up at him. She could feel her own knees becoming weak, ready to swoon and fall into his arms. She went to him instead, unable to find anything to say, words lost on her. She leaned against his chest, hugging him. George smiled, placing his arms about her and lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss against her fingers. Interlocking their fingers together once more. Pressing his face against the top of her head, his lips brushing against her hair. He could stay in this moment forever, he wished to if he was being honest. But there were pressing matters at hand if he wished to continue doing so. 

“There is just one other thing”, George murmured softly moving to look her in the eyes once more, smiling gently, “If I, George De Sand of the De Sand family, wish to continue to be your knight and earn your favor, to fight for your honor and support you through difficult times”, he stood back in order to get down on one knee, still grasping her hand that was interlocked with his, “I wish to ask only one thing of you”, he became passionate and serious, taking this moment to retrieve a small velvet box from within his coat, “Emmie Lincoln, will do you me the great honor of being my wife and take me, your knight, to be your husband? To love me, to challenge me, to help me through my struggles?” His voice was nearly breaking while speaking in his usual flowery tone as he gazed up into her eyes. Opening the box to reveal a ring. His grandmother’s engagement ring. 

Emmie’s green eyes glittered with tears even more so now. Her breath hitched the second he had knelt down on one knee. Her heart skipping every other beat against her chest. As he spoke and gazed at her, she kept wanting to answer but waited for him to finish out of politeness but every part of her ached to answer him regardless. She smiled now, bending down to cup the sides of his head and placing her lips against his hair, giving him a soft gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

“I, Emmie Lincoln, accept”, She answered happily, brushing her fingers against his hair and down his cheeks, taking his face in her hands gingerly, smiling at him lovingly, “I am yours, George De Sand”, she added before kissing him. 

George leaned into her as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. After, as Emmie pulled away, continuing to hold his face in her fingers, he took this opportunity to slip the ring onto her left hand. She took his hands and helped him to his feet, their eyes never breaking contact. Emmie reached up and brushed a strained of his hair back behind his ear. He caught her hand playfully, kissing the palm of it.

“Je t'aime pour toujours, mon chérie Emmie”, George spoke softly against her skin. 

“Je t’aime pour toujours, mon cheri George”, Emmie answered back in the same soft tone.

They were only aware then of the soft classical music coming from the small radio. They had forgotten about it completely since entering the garden. In the din of the now setting sun, grasshoppers began to make their melody and fireflies began rising from the tall grass just beyond the walls of the property. George picked up his fiancee and carried her to the picnic blanket awaiting them. He was sure Raymond would be out soon to help them pour the wine but until then, the two sat together unpacking the basket and basking in their five minutes or so time alone.


End file.
